Jin's Martial Art School
by Namai
Summary: Jin opens a martial arts school and the gang visit it. Will Jin teach them? Read and find out. Review


My second one-shot and I hope this isn't the end of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase or its character. But, I own this story

Enjoy

_Jin's Martial Art School_

It's a boring noon for Elesis at the mansion dining room since there is no one for her to disturb. Lire is out at the garden with Ryan, so she is too far for her. Arme is with Lass, so she is out of reach. And Amy… she is with Jin at his new _martial art school_. Then some idea hits her. She rang the meeting bell. Everyone heard it (except for Dio and Zero, they both are on an individual mission), so they came as fast as possible.

"So what is it Elesis?" Lire ask

"Hey… How about we go to Jin's martial art school? I'm kinda bored."

"Sure." Lire

"I would like to learn some move from him." Ryan

"That would be nice." Arme

"I'll just follow Arme." Lass

"You're the leader." Ronan

"I have some experiment, so I'll pass." Mari

"Pass." Sieghart

"Ok then, so let's go"

The trip only takes a few minutes. They all stop at the front of the building. To the left of them, there was a pole with a flag with a drawing of a pair of tonfas crossing each other. Beside it was a wooden board with a writing 'Accepting New Student' on it. The door suddenly opens up. They were all startled except for Lass that is. It was Amy. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she was carrying two bags full of unknown thing to the other chase.

"Oh… Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well… We're here to congratulate you and Jin." Lire

"Thank you, Lire~"

"Amy what's going on there? Oh… Hi guys… What brings you here?"

"Ask your pumpkin-head girl friend later." Elesis said pointing her finger at Amy

"Hey Jin… mind if you teach me how to use a nunchaku?" Ryan

"Ryan… they're busy right now."

"It's okay Lire. C'mon in, I'll teach you guys how to do martial arts."

"Thanks Jin."

So they walked in to the so called school. The inside was very different from the outside. It has a long hallway, with an oriental outline. They walked in to the first door to the left.

"So… feel free to choose your weapon practice of choice."

"Yeah whatever… I'm going with the chamma."

"Elesis, be more polite to Jin. We're lucky that he wanna teach us you know."

"It's okay Ronan, let her be. But Elesis, I'll warn you. Once the lesson starts, I'm the one who will be in charge, not you." Jin explain

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Elesis said getting irritated

So all of the Chase pick a weapon for themselves but, some of them not and that being Arme and Lire. The weapon that the Chase pick is: Ryan with a nunchaku, Lass with Vajraa (sorry if it's wrong in spelling) with the forcing from Arme, and Ronan with a pair of tonfa.

"So… stay a far from your side mate and let's start the lesson."

They do as Jin say, making a gap between them.

_**Lesson Start**_

"Ryan since you really wanna know how to use a nunchaku, I'll teach you first."

Jin gets him a spare nunchaku. He swings the nunchaku, it moves swiftly across his upper part. After the demonstration, Ryan gives it a try. All went fine until one of the pole hits his private stuff.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…" he screamed rolling on the floor. Lire immediately ran to Ryan side to comfort him.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah… it's much better now."

"Let's go to the doctor. I don't want anything happen to you."

"Me either."

Lire pick Ryan up and put his arm to her shoulder. She carried him up, carefully not to hurt him more. They walked slowly and went outside to the hospital.

"Well that's a surprise." Jin exclaimed

"What a pathetic." Lass said

"Look who's talking." A voice said

Lass gave a glare to the source of the voice and saw Arme. He was startled because Arme gave him an even deadlier stare.

"What are you staring at?" Arme said

"Ceh…" Lass groaned

"Now let's forget about what had just happen and go back on learning." Jin said out loud.

"Hey Jin… can you teach me first?" Elesis asked

"Sure." Jin got him a chamma "First, I'll teach you the basic combo. It's like this." Jin illustrated the basic combo of using chamma to Elesis. "Don't you teach me, I can do it myself!" Elesis shows Jin a combo she made herself, it was a total different move. Jin hit her by the head with his chamma lightly.

"Hey… what do you do that for?" Elesis asked

"It's because I'm the teacher here and you should do as I said!" Jin replied calmly

"R-Ronan…" Elesis ask help from Ronan

"I'm sorry Elesis, but he's right." Ronan replied

"Fine… I'm not doing it anymore. This is no fun." Elesis stormed out of the room and went outside. Everyone was surprided except for Lass that is.

"Errrgh… Hey Elesis wait me will you?" Ronan said.

"So… you're the last student now, aren't you?"

"Whatever. Let's begin already."

"Yeah… yeah…" Jin grabs himself a Vajraa and show some move with it.

"That's easy." Lass followed what Jin did. Everyone was amazed, he did it exactly like what Jin did.

"Wow… you're really good." Jin said

"That's because I'm better than you in this weapon" Lass taunted

"Wanna try?" Jin taunted

"Let's go" Jin answered

The fight goes on for twenty minutes. The fight was finished because one of them collapsed, it was Lass.

"See… No one is better than me in my weapon." Jin said satisfied

"Now who's the pathetic?" Arme said walking to Lass unconscious body. She dragged Lass body carefully, going outside. As the door closed, Amy jumped to Jin and hugged him.

"Wow Jinny… your sooooo cool." Amy said happily

"That's Jin for you." Jin smiled and gave a thumps up.

Namai: Pheeew… finally it's done.

Jin: Yeah… my own school.

Namai: Yeah… yeah… whatever

Jin: Review about my school okay? *thumps up*

~Namai-kun


End file.
